


A Surprise Gift

by ThatHopelessOmniFangirl



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birthday Presents, Blushing, Board Games, Christmas Party, Christmas Presents, Confessions, Ennoshita Chikara's Birthday, First Kiss, Fluff, Happy birthday Ennoshita!, M/M, Made for Ennoshita's birthday and Christmas, Merry Christmas!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:26:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28360116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatHopelessOmniFangirl/pseuds/ThatHopelessOmniFangirl
Summary: Today was the Karasuno Christmas party! And Ennoshita's dissapointment soon turns into something memorable.
Relationships: Ennoshita Chikara & Kinoshita Hisashi & Narita Kazuhito & Nishinoya Yuu & Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke
Kudos: 44





	A Surprise Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! This is an EnnoTana fic! And this is also a fic for Christmas and Ennoshita's birthday! So happy (belated) birthday, Ennoshita! And Merry (late) Christmas!
> 
> Also, this was supposed to be released sooner but I procrastinated like a lot so this fic was delayed. But, I hope you enjoy this fic! <3

Today was the Karasuno Christmas party! Ever since Sugawara suggested the idea a week ago, everyone was excited for the party.

Takeda and Ukai were supposed to be there but said that they had their own party to attend.

The day of the party was on Christmas day, December 25th. On that day it snowed, luckily it was light and wasn't heavy.

-

The whole team met up at the park close by the school. They decided to walk to Sugawara's house, where the party was hosted, together. 

The meeting time was 11:00am, and almost everyone got there on time, holding bags filled with decorations and their gifts, but Nishinoya and Tanaka were late. 

"Ugh, where are they..?" Kinoshita grumbled, the others called them several times and the two just said that they'll be coming, but they are already late by 20 minutes.

"Should we call them again?" Hinata asked, and Kiyoko nodded. Ennoshita got his phone from his pockets and called Tanaka and Nishinoya, putting them on speaker.

"Chikara!" Tanaka's voice rang through the phone, and Ennoshita blushed a bit but no one noticed that.

"What's taking you so long!?" Ennoshita almost yelled.

"Woah-woah, calm down there bro." Nishinoya said, and it made Ennoshita try to calm himself down.

"Where are you two?" Narita asked, Ennoshita passing the phone to him as he tries to calm himself down. 

"Why am I still friends with these idiots again?" He thought, those two are an absolute pain in the ass, he still wonders how the hell he still deals with them to this day.

"Don't worry about it! You guys can go first." Nishinoya said, and they heard what seemed like the sound of items falling?

"Alright then, we'll go first, but what are you guys doing?" Daichi asked, he was behind Narita.

"Oh, we're just, uhh..." Nishinoya paused for a moment before continuing, "We're just here at Tanaka's house, we're doing something though..."

"Alright then, you guys know where Suga's house is, right?" Daichi asked again, everyone suspicious of what the two are up to.

"Yup! Anyways, we'll be there later!" Nishinoya said and before they could hang up Tanaka said,

"Save us some food too! Bye!" Everyone chuckled a bit and hung up.

-

"Those two were obviously lying!" Kinoshita exclaimed to the others. They were currently walking to Sugawara's place, the sound of footsteps on snow. 

"Yeah, like what are those two up to?" Yachi wondered, putting her hand on her chin, a gesture she does when she's wondering about something.

"Probably something idiotic." Tsukishima said, salty as usual but everyone knew he can be soft.

"Tsukki! That's not nice!" Yamaguchi exclaimed, and Tsukishima huffed.

"Alright-alright. Just for today, I'll try to be nice." He said, and everyone doubted that.

"I mean whatever they're doing can't be that bad, right?" Asahi asked, and everyone agreed except for the second years.

"Listen, you don't know the things those two did before, they're chaotic!" Ennoshita said, remembering all those times where the two did something stupid.

"Yeah, they once tried to cook smores on the stove. They almost setted Ennoshita's house on fire!" Narita exclaimed, and their jaws dropped.

"Wait-wait, WHAT!?" Daichi yelled, fortunately the residents there were inside their houses and didn't hear anything. The others had shock written all over their faces, still processing what those two had done.

"They're the reasons why we aren't sane anymore." The three deadpanned.

"Should we check up on them?" Kageyama asked, worried at what can happen if those two were alone, unsupervised.

"Maybe, but from what I know, we probably shouldn't." Narita said.

"Why though?" Hinata asked.

"Well... we once got splattered with paint, we also almost slipped on water..." Ennoshita listed, listing more reasons as to why they probably shouldn't check up on them.

"Well, then... I guess we'll just wait for them later..." Daichi said, leading the way to Sugawara's house.

Everyone walked in silence, still shocked at what the three said. 

-

They reached Sugawara's house and Daichi knocked on his door.

"Hey Suga, it's Daichi!" He exclaimed, hearing footsteps of what they assumed was Sugawara's on the other side of the door. 

The door opened, revealing the silver-haired boy.

"Hi, guys, come in! My family isn't here right now, so we have this whole place to ourselves!" Sugawara exclaimed, inviting everyone into the warm house. 

They setted the bags they were holding down on the floor, by the couch. They then all sat down on the couch, seeing the hot cocoa that Sugawara had prepared them.

"These are for you guys! I figured you needed to warm up after walking out there." Sugawara said, pointing at the hot and steamy mugs filled with hot cocoa and topped with marshmallows. Everyone took a mug and drank the warm and delicious liquid.

"Also... where are Tanaka and Noya?" He asked, two mugs of hot cocoa left on the table.

"They said they'll be late, so they'll probably come later." Asahi answered.

"Alright then, hopefully they can get here in time to help..." Sugawara said, "Actually let's call them." He got his phone and called Nishinoya, putting the call on speaker.

The phone ringed for a bit before someone picked it up.

"Hi Suga!" Nishinoya and Tanaka greeted, and Ennoshita can feel a familiar warm and fuzzy feeling at hearing Tanaka's voice and he blushed.

He excused himself and went to the bathroom...

-

In the bathroom...

Ennoshita looked at himself in the mirror and he was flushed a deep red, he splashed water on his face, hoping that the blush on his cheeks will disappear.

"Ugh, stupid Ryu, making me blush like this all the time." He groaned. He looked at himself in the mirror again, his blush was still there.

"What should I say to them when they notice?" He panicked a little. "Oh, I have a big crush on Ryu for some stupid reason." He groaned again, I guess he could just say that it's because of the hot cocoa.

After wiping his face, he went back to the living room where everyone was.

-

At the same time, on the call...

"Where are you guys?" Daichi asked, and they heard lots of noise coming from the other side.

"Oh, we're still at Tanaka's house." Nishinoya said.

"What!?" Kinoshita exclaimed, "You guys have been there for so long!"

"Listen... is Chikara there?" Tanaka chimed in.

"No, he isn't, do you need us to call him?" Sugawara asked, "He's still in the bathroom..."

"No! Well, listen..." Tanaka whispered, everyone huddling around the phone to hear, "We're here at my house because we're preparing a surprise for Chikara's birthday, don't tell him, okay?" 

"Oh, right... I almost forgot..." Sugawara admitted. Everyone feeling guilty for forgetting his birthday.

"Tell Ennoshita that we won't be coming because... uhh... you can give any reason that you thought of." Everyone chuckled after Nishinoya said that,

"Alright, we'll think of something." Daichi said, "Also, just text us if you need us to do things."

"Mhm, we will! Anyways, we'll text you guys later. Bye!" Nishinoya exclaimed, and everyone said their goodbyes. 

They heard the door of the bathroom open, and Ennoshita came back and sat back on the couch.

"So... what did they say?" Ennoshita asked them.

"Well... they said that they can't come." Daichi said, saying it in a sad tone.

"Oh. Did they tell you guys any reasons why?" Ennoshita looked disappointed.

"Uhh... they just told us that something came up." Sugawara said, and Ennoshita seemed to become even more sad.

"Alright then, let's start setting up now."

They picked up their bags and sorted through the items inside. They started decorating the whole place, while Sugawara cooked food, fairy lights hung on the ceilings while ornaments hung on the Christmas tree. Underneath the Christmas tree laid the presents.

The whole house looked more cozier and warm afterwards, but Ennoshita seemed to be the opposite. He seemed sad and the whole team noticed.

Sugawara decided to update Nishinoya and Tanaka about what was happening.

-

Sugawara:  
Guys, Ennoshita's been sad ever since we told him that you guys aren't coming...

Tanaka:  
Really? Don't worry, we'll be finished soon. Try to keep him happy or distracted.

Nishinoya:  
Yeah... tell us if anything happens.

Sugawara:  
Alright then. Tell us where and when to bring him there. Bye!

Nishinoya:  
Byeee!!

Tanaka:  
Bye!! Keep us updated!

-

"Something to distract him... hmm..." Sugawara thought, thinking of ways of how to make Ennoshita happy. Suddenly an idea pops up in his head. "Oh! This should work!"

He goes to his room and he searches his closet for something.

"Ah, there!" He exclaimed, holding different board games.

He went back down the stairs and into the living room. Placing the board games on the table and calling the others over.

"Guys, you want to play board games?" He asked them, they looked at him and nodded.

"Sure! We'll finish decorating later, we have time!" Yamaguchi exclaimed, running over to where Sugawara is.

Everyone sat on the couch and picked a board game...

"What do you guys want to play?" Sugawara asked, pointing to the three different board games stacked on top of each other. There was Monoplay, Scrabblr and Spikes and Ladders.

"Monoplay!" Everyone said at the same time, making them laugh a bit. Sugawara saw the smile growing on Ennoshita's face and smiled.

"Well then, we're playing Monoplay!" He announced, placing the other two board games, Scrabblr and Spikes and Ladders, on the floor, while Monoplay was left on the table.

They opened the box which contained the items needed to play the game, fake bills, cards and more.

"I want the horse one!" Hinata exclaimed, taking the horse token, the others also picked a token. 

After they setted everything up, they started playing the game.

-

After many loud screams and shouts of anger and frustration, they finished the game. 

Unsurprisingly, Ennoshita won and had a smile on his face. They weren't surprised due to the fact that Ennoshita was smart and also had lots of strategies and tricks up his sleeve, not to mention that he won most of the time whenever Karasuno played Monoplay.

"Ugh... I thought I was going to win!" Hinata exclaimed in frustration.

"Why would you think that? You're one of the idiots here." Tsukishima said, and Hinata responded with,

"Hey! You lost too!"

"Fine-fine, shrimpy, you win." The blonde said, smirking.

"Ugh! Don't call me that you french fry!" Hinata said back.

"Now, now, don't fight when it's Christmas." Sugawara said, he was between the two, and he glared at them, making them have shivers run down their spine.

"Fine." The two grumbled, crossing their arms.

"Apologize." He said, glaring at them again.

"I'm sorry." They both apologized to each other.

"Great! Now, let's continue decorating now!" Sugawara said, turning back to his usual, cheery and normal self.

"Sometimes I wonder how Suga-san can intimidate anyone with his gaze." Yamaguchi whispered to Kinoshita, who was beside him.

"Yeah, I do too, but the 180 degree shift of his behavior is just scary." Kinoshita whispered back and Yamaguchi nodded in agreement.

They all stood up and continued decorating the house, they all noticed the new small smile on Ennoshita's face. At least he doesn't seem to be sad now.

-

The day passes by quite quickly, and before they knew it, it was already the afternoon, and they were finished with decorating the place and Sugawara was done making the food. 

-

"Guys, can you help me set up the table?" Sugawara asked, he was in the dining room, holding plates and placing them on the table.

"Yeah, sure!" They responded, walking to the table and helping Sugawara with setting it up.

"Gahh! This looks really delicious!" Hinata exclaimed, practically drooling at the food on the table.

"Yeah, it does!" Yachi agreed with the ginger. All their faces were filled with excitement to eat the food on the table.

After setting it up, they ate the food Sugawara prepared them. There was roasted chicken, spaghetti, pizza, cake and more.

"Wahh... that was delicious!" They complimented, their hands on their stomachs, they were stuffed.

"Thanks!" Sugawara replied, smiling at them as bright as ever.

-

The time was 8:00pm, they decided to watch some Christmas-themed movies. They were bad, but bad in a way that you weirdly like them. 

They finished the second movie before deciding on opening the presents under the tree!

Daichi checked the time and it was already 11:30pm. 

"I wonder who's my secret santa!" Hinata exclaimed, lunging himself towards the presents, nearly toppling some over. He also fell flat on his face.

"Careful, Hinata!" Yamaguchi exclaimed, running over to him and helping him up.

"Sorry..." He apologized.

"It's alright, Hinata!" Sugawara said, cheering the ginger up.

"Let's open the presents!" Asahi exclaimed, reaching for the present with his name on it.

He opened it and his eyes sparkled, letting the team look at what's inside, they saw...

A cute mug with volleyballs on it and the phrase 'volleyball is life' written on it.

"This is really nice! I like it!" Asahi exclaimed, opening the letter inside the mug. It read,

'To: Asahi' and 'From: Kageyama'

"Thanks, Kageyama!" Asahi said, and Kageyama nodded, saying,

"You're welcome, Asahi-san."

-

Everyone opened their gifts one by one. 

Kageyama got a volleyball and knee pads from Sugawara,

Sugawara got a snowglobe with a snowman inside from Hinata, 

Hinata got a volleyball and new volleyball shoes from Yamaguchi, 

Yamaguchi got a new headset from Tsukishima,

Tsukishima got many coupons for a cafe nearby, which had strawberry-flavored sweets from Daichi,

Daichi got T-shirts of different colors from Narita,

Narita got a tamagoyaki plushie from Kinoshita,

Kinoshita got drawings and handmade keychains of him, Narita and Ennoshita from Yachi,

Yachi got multiple dresses from Kiyoko,

And Kiyoko got a spa treatment card and a bath robe from Ennoshita.

-

They were very satisfied and happy about the gifts they received, but...

There was one present left underneath the tree, it was for Nishinoya. And, Ennoshita hasn't gotten his gift. 

Ennoshita was a little disappointed again, and the team noticed, Sugawara was about to text Nishinoya and Tanaka but then...

His phone dinged, indicating that someone texted him. Seeing that it was from Nishinoya and Tanaka, he makes sure that Ennoshita wouldn't see what the text contained.

-

Tanaka:  
Suga, bring Chikara to my house!!

Nishinoya:  
Make sure to put a blindfold on him! And let him take it off when we say so!

Sugawara:  
Ooh, alright! We'll be there in a few minutes!

-

"Hey, Ennoshita!" Sugawara called him, Ennoshita facing him and saying,

"What is it?"

"Well... can you put on a blindfold? We need to take you somewhere..." He said, trying not to seem suspicious but that failed.

"Ok..? Why though?" Ennoshita and the others looked at Sugawara questioningly, not knowing what's going on.

"Well... it's a surprise! Anyways, here." He answered, handing him a blindfold and he secured it onto himself. 

After Ennoshita had it on and couldn't see anything, Sugawara whispered to the team what's happening and they all led Ennoshita to Tanaka's house.

-

"Can I at least guess what's this surprise?" Ennoshita asked, stumbling a few times.

"Hmm... no, since what's the point of the surprise if you already know what's gonna happen?" Kinoshita said.

"Well... you're right."

They continued walking to Tanaka's house, good thing it was pretty close by.

-

They arrived at Tanaka's house, and Sugawara texted Tanaka, saying that they're at his house.

They saw the door opening, revealing Tanaka and Nishinoya.

They guided Ennoshita up the steps and told him to stay where he was standing, which was in front of the dining room.

Nishinoya got everyone in position and Daichi told Ennoshita that he could take off the blindfold.

He took it off, his eyes hurted a bit because of the light but when it soon adjusted, he was mesmerized by what he saw. 

Balloons and confetti were everywhere, looking at the middle of the room, he saw a delicious looking white cake with the words 'Happy birthday Chikara!' On top of it. 

Behind the cake stood his friends, his teammates, who was almost like family to him no matter how annoying they can get. He saw Tanaka and his heart fluttered and he grinned.

"Happy birthday!" The whole team exclaimed, going up to Ennoshita and pulling him into a big, tight and warm hug, which he returned.

Tears brimmed in his eyes, he was just so, so happy! 

"Thank you guys!" He said, the tears falling down and landing on his cheeks. 

(The clock then striked midnight and it was officially the 26th.)

"C'mon, make a wish!" Tanaka exclaimed, pushing Ennoshita to the dining table, where the cake was. 

"Alright then..." He made his wish and soon blown the candles, everyone clapping for the birthday boy.

"Congrats!" Everyone exclaimed, pulling Ennoshita into a hug once more.

They soon devoured the whole cake, it looked as delicious as it tasted. 

-

"So... do you want to open your presents now?" Tanaka asked, and Ennoshita face seemed surprised.

"Presents?! There are presents?!" 

"Of course, dummy!" Nishinoya said, leading him into the living room where presents were on the table.

"So, what should I open first?" He asked, looking at them, not knowing what to open first. There were many presents, 10 to be exact.

"Anything!" Nishinoya answered.

Ennoshita first chose a small box, opening it, he saw...

A gift card from a coffee shop that he goes to regularly. 

You see... Ennoshita has been drinking down cups of coffee throughout the week lately, so seeing that he got a gift card of his favorite coffee shop made him extremely happy.

"Thanks! I could get weeks worths of free coffee with this!" 

"C'mon, open the other ones!" Sugawara encouraged, and Ennoshita opened them.

One had a plushie which was from his favorite show, another had jackets inside, and so on. He was extremely happy and thankful for every single gift that he received. All of them seemed carefully thought out, as if the person who bought these gifts exactly knew what to buy him.

"So, who bought the gifts?" He asked, and Nishinoya pointed at Tanaka, saying,

"Tanaka did!" 

And Ennoshita flashed a bright and almost angelic smile at Tanaka, who blushed and looked almost close to fainting, and everyone, except Ennoshita, snickered into their palms.

"Anyways... there's still one more gift left!" Nishinoya announced, which made Ennoshita's jaw drop.

"There's one more present!?"

"Of course! But we have to prepare a little bit so... can you put on the blindfold again?" Nishinoya asked, and Ennoshita put on the blindfold, securing it.

Once his blindfold was on, Nishinoya whispered to the others what to do and they quickly did everything needed. 

-

"You can take it off now!" Tanaka said, and Ennoshita took his blindfold off, seeing Tanaka in front of him and the others nowhere to be seen.

"Where are the others?" Ennoshita asked, scanning around the room again, still not seeing the others.

"I'll tell you later but your last gift is this..." Tanaka pulled out a bouquet of different colored roses.

"H-huh?" Was all Ennoshita could nuster before Tanaka continued.

"You know... I don't actually like Kiyoko romantically, I just admire her beauty and it also helped me hide the fact that I had feelings for you..."

"So, Chikara would you want to be my boyfriend or have a date with me?" 

Ennoshita took a minute to process the situation before bursting into a deep red blush.

"Y-yes, of course I will!" Ennoshita exclaimed, tears that he didn't know were forming began to fall. "I'll be your boyfriend and I'll go on a date with you!"

"Really?" Tanaka asked, in disbelief.

"Really." 

"So... uhh... can I kiss you?" Tanaka asked a little awkwardly.

"Mhm... of course."

They looked at each other as their faces drew closer and closer to each other until they can feel each other's breaths. And they kissed, it was both their first kiss, both showing the inexperience they have but otherwise it was still perfect. They parted, their noses brushing against each other. The moment was otherwise perfect until...

"AAAHHH!" A high pitch squeal could he heard from the stairs behind them, turning around, they saw Sugawara with his hand on his mouth, trying to repress his squeal but failed, behind him was the rest of the team. He looked at them with a grin and said,

"Sorry... I kinda got excited..."

"It's fine. Don't interrupt us next time though." Ennoshita said, making Tanaka blush furiously.

"Mhm, I won't." Sugawara said reasurringly. "Also, congrats!"

After Sugawara said that, everyone also started congratulating the new couple. They all also talked and watched movies until the Sun rose. 

-

Ennoshita could easily say that this is the best Christmas, birthday and gift ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Stay safe, bye! <3


End file.
